Failure and Feelings
by N.kirby
Summary: Upon defeat, the Archfiends have gone to Hell, where Scarmiglione questions Rubicante's choices... Which leads to the fire fiend showing a less than honorable side to Scarmiglione and Cagnazzoo. (One-shot, CagMilon slash)


((So there's this site called "Dream Width" that was having a FF4 thing and… Yeah… I should've posted this there. But I'm always a nervous wreck so… "Broken Teeth & Bloody Water". Keep in mind that this is also pretty old, so I apologize if there's a pacing problem!

SFW, but contains slash, don't look if you don't like the idea unless you're -that- curious… But criticism is welcomed always!))

* * *

The instant they were returned to Hell, Barbariccia had stormed off in frustration. "Ah, I understand she is upset with our loss, even when Kain wasn't with them… But I feel as if it's something else…" Rubicante pondered, with the other two fiends by his side. Cagnazzo started to laugh, only for Milon rolled his gloomy eyes at both of his associates.

"Could be because she's just a dumb girl! Calling us men stupid… She's also the worst of the four lords next to Scarmiglione! Bahaha!"

"Hrmph… Barbariccia is actually the _strongest_ of all of usssss really. If anything, Rubicante, you were the cause of our lossssss." The 'leader' of the archfiends flinched.

"You were foolish enough to heal your foes! I thought you could've learned your missssstakes from last time and be in your defenssssive mode like Barbariccia was, but you made yoursssself vulnerable to ice…" Scarmiglione was known for actually being smartest of the four, and no one truly acknowledging it.

Rubicante was frozen, not from mentioned ice, but from what the death fiend was saying. "And why attack them one at a time? I get that you're trying to be honorable, but we would've won or at leassssst made it more challenging if we fought them all at once-" Milon gasped, the strong hand grabbing his throat. The grip was burning his neck, flames emitting from Rubi's palm.

Trying to breathe, but not inhale the flames, Scarmiglione started to struggle a bit until Rubicante spoke... It wasn't the soft one he usually had either, but a rough one that sounded almost like he'd murder the zombie on the spot.

"You're telling ME my mistakes?! Why don't I tell you what you did wrong then you puny, horrible excuse of an archfiend! A disgusting being such as you should just keep your own mouth SHUT to be safe and continue to hide your face! Even if it's your stronger form!"

It wasn't possible he thought, but Scarmiglione was actually scared for once. He wanted to speak, but the grasp around him was ridiculously tight. Rubicante's eyes were a bright red, possibly even flares coming out of them.

A blast of water smacked the Fire Lord. "Drop him!" Rubi was confused, as was Milon. "Listen here flame-tard! Where do you get the right to say those things when he's telling the truth?! You ARE the one who messed up! Not him!"

"What do you think you're doing?! You yourself said that Scarmiglione isn't _worthy_ of being one of us, mister King murderer!"

"Yeah, well only I'm allowed to pick on him! At least I don't physically harm my allies and heal my enemies! If you're such a gentleman, why are you harming a fellow Archfiend?! This ain't like you Rubicante! Go cool off!" There was silence, Rubicante left, knowing he had lost the argument.

Scarmiglione found himself puzzled as ever, wondering why in the world Cagnazzo of all people _helped_ him just now. "Hey… Are you alright? Rubi didn't burn you or anything, did he Milon?" There was a red tint on the turtle's blue face.

Milon simply thought it was from the heat of the Hellfire Chasm along with Rubicante's power. "Fine… Thank you… I supposssse." Cag even started to help him up, touching his decaying hand.

He wasn't sure what was getting into him, some emotion of the sort was taking over, one he had been hiding ever since they've met. Even when Cagnazzo was a hatchling, he had something inside him about Scarmiglione. But used bullying him as an excuse. "Uh, what are you staring at? Do you need ssssomething?"

Something didn't sit well in Scarmiglione's gut about this. He was so busy thinking what had gotten into Rubicante that he didn't notice the clawed hands of Cagnazzo stroke his face... His seemingly hideous face. The water fiend didn't even understand what he was even doing, but something about that face…

The wet musky scent…

Those dark eyes…

And his surprisingly muscular body for an undead being…

All behind that was an intelligent and possibly well-meaning character.

Starting to form words, the Drowned King whispered. "I need… You." Milon jumped back a bit, not sure if he even heard that right. Cagnazzo was a vegetarian, so it was clear that he didn't want to eat the earth fiend. Slowly, without consent or Scarmiglione being able to say 'no', he gently kissed him on the dry mouth. Moistening it, before Cag was pushed away by the zombie overlord, who snapped out of it finally.

"Eh?! What do you think you're doing?!" There wasn't an answer from him. It didn't occur to Scarmiglione until _now_ that _Cagnazzo didn't like women for a reason_. He felt greatly uncomfortable, but at the same time something soothed him, making him feel warm inside… Cag wanted to kiss him again, just to calm Milon, but was too embarrassed by now, and didn't wish to be seen. Turning away, he ran from the earth fiend.

Perhaps one day, Cagnazzo would be able to no longer to choke back his feeling, get close enough to Milon with no one around… He tried not to dream too much of it, and keep his emotions lost in denial. Inhaling the inferno's air, he released a mumble. "I need you… Scarmiglione…"


End file.
